srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Lists of Talwarden
General Information A simple adventure, yet a frequently frustrating one because it's quite long and luck based. Just shoot and win... if you can. Tips If it seems like you can't beat it, don't be afraid to come back later with a higher Archery level. Prerequisites Having the Archery skill and a bow. Walkthrough The contest will consist of twenty rounds. During each round, all contestants will take a shot of varying difficulty, with five points awarded for a bullseye, two points for an arrow in the inner ring, and 1 point for an arrow in the outer ring. All twelve contestants will compete in all twenty rounds, and the archer with the highest point total at the end of the tournament will be winner. A man named Edwin and a woman named Pirsi will be your nightmare here. It's a question of how high your Archery is, and a little (or not so little) bit of luck, but they will frequently just score a bullseye after another, leaving you with no opportunities at all. If this happens, just Quit or Abandon the Adventure and try again, you'll eventually succeed. The fun part is seeing the results of the other competitors. At each round, you'll see something like: : Avreg takes aim and looses his arrow... : ...the speeding shaft strikes the centre of the target (+ 5 points) : Brisson takes aim and looses his arrow... : ...the speeding shaft sinks into the target's outer ring (+ 1 point) : Edwin takes aim and looses his arrow... : ...the speeding shaft strikes the centre of the target (+ 5 points) : Frethor takes aim and looses his arrow... : ...the speeding shaft sinks into the target's outer ring (+ 1 point) : Gavitt takes aim and looses his arrow... : ...the speeding shaft sinks into the target's inner ring (+ 2 points) : Hillerat takes aim and looses his arrow... : ...the speeding shaft sinks into the target's outer ring (+ 1 point) : Jorwek takes aim and looses his arrow... : ...the speeding shaft sinks into the target's outer ring (+ 1 point) : Lyraska takes aim and looses her arrow... : ...the speeding shaft sinks into the target's outer ring (+ 1 point) : Nothy takes aim and looses his arrow... : ...the speeding shaft sinks into the target's outer ring (+ 1 point) : Pirsi takes aim and looses her arrow... : ...the speeding shaft strikes the centre of the target (+ 5 points) : Quig takes aim and looses his arrow... : ...the speeding shaft sinks into the target's outer ring (+ 1 point) And after this display you'll get your chance. It's a simple , what means that as soon as you have a little skill, you'll only need to pick a number less than or equal to 95. The result doesn't seem to be related to the precise number rolled, as you can score an Outer Ring even with a natural 1. After each round, you'll be presented with the current leaderboard of the tournament (you can see I got 2 points in my shot): : Here are the standings after the 1st round of competition. : You currently have 2 points and are tied for 2nd place. : ::1. Pirsi . . . 5 points ::1. Avreg . . . 5 points ::1. Edwin . . . 5 points ::2. Gavitt . . . 2 points ::2. MYNAME . . . 2 points ::3. Quig . . . 1 point ::3. Nothy . . . 1 point ::3. Hillerat . . . 1 point ::3. Brisson . . . 1 point ::3. Frethor . . . 1 point ::3. Jorwek . . . 1 point ::3. Lyraska . . . 1 point Round by round, the shots will be more difficult, and your competitors will strike less bullseyes. Unfortunately, you'll have the same problem. * 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, at Standard Difficulty (no bonus or penalty) * 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th at Slightly Difficult (+2 penalty) * 9th, 10th, 11th at Slightly Difficult (+4 penalty) * 12th, 13th, 14th at Slightly Difficult (+6 penalty). You may go up several places in these stages. * 15th, 16th, 17th at Moderately Difficult (+8 penalty) * 18th, 19th, 20th at Moderately Difficult (+12 penalty) After each 5 shots, the man that was watching you will approach you. If you win, he will approach you again. You should listen to him. He introduces himself as Songfoot, an associate of the notorious bandit leader Moonwolf. If you agree to meet with Moonwolf, and after that you join forces with him, you'll unlock the location Moonwolf's Camp nearby Trithik. In the event of a tie for 1st place at the end of 20 rounds, there will be additional sudden death rounds for all competitors until one winner can be determined. Rewards *512 general experience and 500 coins if you came in First Place. *8 experience to Divination if used on the woodsman after the contest *Unlocks Moonwolf's Camp Category:Quests for Gold